


Thunderstorms

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, if there's a word of 'fear of thunderstorms' I am not looking it up right now, scared Sprotacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: I've seen the prompt floating around and would love to see your take on either claustrophobic or scared of thunderstorm Sport and caring considerate bf Robbie. Thank you!





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I went with thunderstorms for this idea. If you want to see claustrophobic Sportacus, you can check out my other Lazytown fic "Saying It First".

The booms of thunder were muffled in Robbie’s underground home, but it was not enough for Sportacus. He still tensed at every clap. A particularly loud one had him burying his face in Robbie’s shoulder. 

As soon as Sportacus had popped out of the pipe, soaking wet and shaking, Robbie hadn’t left his side. He had handed Sportacus a dry change of clothes, wrapped him in a warm blanket, and lay down with him on the orange chair. 

Currently, Sportacus was sprawled on top of him, trying to concentrate on Robbie’s hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“Do you want anything?” Robbie asked, “Tea? Or…  I don’t know, warm water and honey? My go-to is hot chocolate but I don’t want to knock you out.”

“No, just… just stay here.” Sportacus mumbled, pulling the blanket until it almost covered his face.

He felt Robbie kiss the top of his head, “I can do that.”

Robbie began humming. Sportacus couldn’t place the tune, but it was soothing and something else to focus on besides the thunderstorm above them. 

Eventually, the storm moved on. For a few minutes afterward, neither of them moved. Then Sportacus raised his head and pressed a kiss to Robbie’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“Just doing my job.  _Someone_  has to keep the hero safe from the big bad thunder.”

Sportacus chuckled, “Don’t be mean.” This time he gave Robbie a proper kiss, “Love you.”

Robbie turned pink, like he did every time Sportacus said that. He absently pulled a lock of still-wet hair away from Sportacus’ face, “L-love you too.” 


End file.
